The New Girls
by Smergie08
Summary: This story is about 2 sisters, Bella and Claire Swan. Both girls were neglected by their parents. What happens when they get sent to a boarding school? Will 16-year-old Bella find love? Will 10-year-old Claire make friends? All human! Cullens will appear.
1. Chapter 1

The New Girl

The New Girls

Summary-

This story is about how Bella Swan is sent away to a boarding school, along with her little sister Clarice. Her parents, Charlie and Renee, both are still madly in love, so in love that they don't even care about Bella or Clarice. All they see is each other. Because Renee and Charlie are planning on going away for awhile, they send the two girls to a boarding school. The original plan is they will only be at that school while they're gone for 9 months, but do Charlie and Renee stay true to their word? Or will something drastic happen to the happy couple? Leaving their neglected daughters alone in the world. Read to find out!

Disclaimer- I own nothing other then the plot. All the other characters belong to the wonderful Stepenie Meyer.

Authors Note-In case your all wondering, the Cullen's will be in this story. Alice, Edward, Emmett and Jasper and Rosalie Hale all go to the boarding school that Bella and Clarice are being transferred to. ALL HUMAN!

Chapter 1

"Bella!" Renee Swan called up the stairs to her eldest daughter. "Come down here please. Your father and I need to talk to you."

"Alright mom!" I yelled, dragging myself from my bed. _Probably just want me to babysit Clarice. Oh well, I enjoy being with my little sister._ I thought, and quickly grabbed my favorite pair of jeans and a blue blouse. (**Keep checking profile for pics**) Sweeping my plain Jane brown hair into a pony tail, I rushed down the stairs to see her mom and dad, standing there and _making out_! I made a gagging face and heard, my little sister, Claire, giggle.

Renee and Charlie heard the giggle and broke apart. Unbelievable! They didn't even care that their daughters just caught them playing tongue hockey.

"Well girls! We have wonderful news. Your father and I are going on a 9 month trip to Europe. Isn't that great?" Renee said, bubbling because of excitement.

"Fantastic!" I said in mock happiness, as Claire looked like she was going to cry. Placing an arm protectively around my baby sister I added "What about Claire and I though mom?"

"Well, this is the great part. In New York there is this amazing boarding school. We're sending you there!" Renee said jumping in excitement. "Isn't that great?! In fact you leave today!"

I just shook my head and said "C'mon Claire, I'll help you pack."

When my little sister and I arrived in her room she said "Bella, why do mom and dad hate us so much?"

Hugging my sister I said "Claire, they don't hate us. They're just to preoccupied with each other to really give a care about us." Normally I would have phrased that differently but, hey, my little sister is only 10. She hasn't been exposed to that as much as I have in my 16 years.

Claire just nodded like she understand and began throwing things into the suitcases are parents had supplied. She grabbed all her clothes and a few of the stuffed animals I had given her. Like me my little sister really wasn't into fashion. In fact we both despised shopping.

Ruffling my little sister's hair, I exited the room and walked to mine. I began to just throw all my clothes into bags. 30 minutes later I was almost finished. Grabbing my scrapbook that I was making a shoved it into my bag. It had tons of pictures of me and Claire. She and I were really the only people the other had. Neither of us really had a lot of friends. Sure I had Angie, but she was like my only friend. Claire had no one other then me.

"Come on kids! Your plane is leaving really soon!" Charlie called to us. Grabbing my bags I rushed to Claire's room and grabbed her bags also. We both ran down the stairs and, klutzy me fell on about the 3rd to last stair. Hitting the bottom I said a small "ouch" while my so called 'father' just looked at me then walked away.

Standing I huffed "I can't believe him! Didn't help me up or even _offer_ to help me with the bags. Walking to the car, with Claire at my heels, we climbed into the back.

"Well, Clairy, this is it. We're off to New York City!" I said trying to make it sound glamorous.

"Bella? You won't leave me will you?" she asked, eyes filling with tears.

"Of course I won't leave you Claire! Don't even think I will! Together till the end." I replied pulling her to me.

Claire just snuggled into my side and said "Thank you Bells." Before drifting off into sleep.

_I'll wake her when we get there. _I thought with a yawn. Resting my eyes I also fell asleep.

Author's Note

Okay everyone; this is my first attempt at a Twilight fan fiction. I've tried a fan fiction about Harry Potter on a different web though. Please R&R if you like the story or even if you don't. Critism is always welcome. Thank you everyone! I'm going to be gone for awhile but I'll write the next chapter while I'm gone. I won't post it but I'll write it. Thank you everyone! Oh and also, most of the chapters will be in Bella's POV. Though some will be in Claire's also. And also I might write some in one of the Cullen's. Like maybe…Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer- I do not own the characters of this fanfiction. I just own the plot. Clarice was too close to Claire from the books so I just changed it so that she _is_ the girl from the books.

Looking up at the building that would be are home for the next 9 months, I sighed. Hearing a sniffle beside me I bent down. "Climb on my back Claire. I'll give you a piggyback."

The 10-year-old climbed on my back as I rearranged the bags in my hands. Walking through the door I saw a huge giant that looked a year older then me.

"Who opened the door?" He yelled in a booming, frightening voice.

Taken aback I replied, "I did." I could feel Claire trembling on my back.

The giant seemed to notice also for he smiled, "Nothing to be scared off little girl." He said the took the bags I was carrying.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed rubbing my shoulder as Claire slipped off my back. "I'm Isabella Swan and this is my little sister Claire."

"Nice to meet you Isabella and Claire. Can I call you Bella? Isabella is too long for me to say. Big words make my head hurt. I'm Emmett by the way." He said.

Claire giggled then yawned. "Bells, I'm really tired. Can we get to our room?" she asked me.

"Sure Claire, umm, how do we get to room 500? Its on the top floor I believe." I asked Emmett who still stood there with our bags.

"I'll take you guys up there now. Its my girlfriend Alice and cousin Rose's room. Wait, that didn't come out right. Rose is my girlfriend and Alice is my cousin. Please, don't tell them I said that."

Claire and I both zipped our mouths shut. "Your secret is safe with us."

Emmett smiled then showed us to the elevator. "It is the top floor. My dad, Carlisle, owns this place so there is only two rooms on the top floor. Alice and Rose's and mine, Edward's and Jasper's. Rosalie and Alice decided they were tired of just the two of them sharing a place. So that's when your names came up."

_Ding!_ We stepped out and there was the door that said 500. And further down was a door that said 499.

"499 is my room and 500 is your new place." He said as he pushed open 500. Upon entering, Emmett was attacked by a blonde.

"Emmy!" she yelled and gave him a quick kiss before turning to us. She smiled and said "You must be Isabella and Claire, I'm Rosalie Hale."

"Pleasure to meet you Rosalie! And please, call me Bella."

"Only if you call me Rose." She said, this girl was really nice. I knew I'd get along with her just fine.

Next thing I knew I was being hugged by a short girl with spiky hair. "Ohmygosh! I'mlikesoexcitedyourhere!" the pixie like girl said so fast I could hardly understand her. Slowing herself down she said "I'm Alice Cullen! You must be Isabella and Claire.

Claire and I both nodded, "Call her Bella." Claire said before I could. I gave a small laugh and smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you Alice."

"You too!" she exclaimed. "You guys must be tired, follow me to your rooms. Goodnight Emmett!"

Claire and I followed her to the end of the room where she pointed to four doors. Each door was painted a different color. One was pink, one purple, one blue and one green. "Okay, so the purple door leads to a completely purple room which happens to be _my_ room. The pink door leads to a completely pink room which is _Rose's_ room. The green leads to a green room and the blue leads to a blue room. Those two were meant for you. So Claire which room do you want?"

"I'll take the green. Its my favorite color." Claire answered.

Alice smiled and shoved us both into our rooms. "Get a goodnight's sleep because tomorrow, Rose and I are taking you shopping. And the guys will accompany us."

I said goodnight to them all then snuggled down into the warmth of my bed. Shopping didn't sound like fun but I was way too tired to go argue with Alice about it now. I'd consult her in the morning. For now, it was time to get some rest. I closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep. I could have sworn I felt someone climb in next to me in the middle of the night though.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor any of the characters in my story

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor any of the characters in my story. As much as I wish they belong to me, they belong to the wonderful Stepenie Meyer.**

_Authors Note: I am so sorry I haven't posted in awhile. School has been hectic, but I promise to try and post more often. Thank you everyone that's read this story and added it to their list. Thanks again!_

The next morning I sat up and looked around my new room. It was huge! Like Alice said, the room was completely blue! There was a bookcase by the door that was a light blue, and lacy curtains covering the window. Standing I walked over to the curtains and pushed them back. Gasping I let out a small, "wow". Right outside my window was a perfect view of the statue of Liberty. Stepping back I examined the bed. The top was covered in different shades of blue for the comforter and blankets. And over the top was a white canopy. After I finished examining everything I headed towards my door. Slipping out I saw Claire sitting at the counter swinging her legs back and forth while she sat on one of the barstools.

"Morning Claire!" I said cheerfully as I made my way to the kitchen. Opening the cupboard I found some cereal and got down two bowls. One blue and one green, I swear Alice and Rose love having the same colors everywhere.

Claire reached out and took the bowl I offered her. "Morning!" then she turned on the barstool and pointed her head a bit.

I realized she wanted me to look at something so I followed her direction. I jumped when I saw Emmett and two other boys. One of the guys who was there was quite handsome, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked sort of like Rosalie. But the other boy was the one that immediately had my attention. He had green eyes and bronze colored hair. I wanted to reach out and run my hand through it but I wouldn't embarrass my self that way.

"Hello" I said while I continued to pour cereal for myself and Claire. "Would you all like something to eat also?" I asked.

Emmett sat up straighter, "Like I would ever turn up food!" Jumping up he bounded to the kitchen and got out a pink bowl. "I'll use one of Rose's bowls."

The blonde also stood, "I think I'll have some also thank you. You must be Bella, I'm Jasper, Alice's boyfriend, and Rosalie is my twin sister." Jasper said offering his hand.

I shook it then asked, "Speaking of my roommates, where are they?"

"They're still asleep." The God with the bronze hair said as he stood. "I'm Edward Cullen. Emmett is my brother and Alice is my cousin."

I shook his hand shyly and said "Pleasure to meet you. Would you like something to eat too?" I quickly let go of his hand.

He gave a crooked smile and I almost swooned. I know, I read way too much. "Sure, thanks."

I smiled and looked at my sister. She kept looking from me to Edward. "Claire?"

She looked up at me and smiled, it quickly faded though. "Do we really have to go shopping Bella? I don't want to! I HATE shopping!"

I ruffled her hair and smiled "We'll go once today then we'll tell them that we won't go again."

All three guys chuckled. "Good luck with that!" Emmett exclaimed. "Rose and Alice will never allow that!"

Jasper nodded, "I've been trying to tell Alice I'm done with shopping for years but never has it worked."

"They still drag me along to help Emmett and Jasper carry the bags. Lucky me right?" Edward added.

"That reminds me, I think they said you three were coming with us. Is that a bad thing?" I asked cautiously.

"Very, that means they're planning on buying a lot!" Edward replied.

I sighed "Well, maybe they'll sleep the day away." I said hopefully, but speaking of the she-devils they walked out of their rooms.

"Morning Claire, Bella, Emmett, Edward." Alice said then walked over to Jasper and gave him a quick hug and a kiss. "Morning Jazz."

Claire turned to me and made a gagging face while a stifled a laugh. For so long we had been doing that when mom and dad acted the way that Alice and Jasper where.

Alice saw Claire's face and said, "Hey, watch it! One day you'll be the one greeting your boyfriend like this."

I interfered there, "But that won't be for a long, long time right Claire?"

Alice giggled, "Not if I have a say, you also won't be single for long either Bella. I'll get you both some nice clothes and soon the boys will be drooling after you."

"Whatever. Claire and I will go get ready. Nice to meet you guys." I said looking around the room. I blushed when I saw that Edward was staring at me. "See you guys in an hour." I then rushed out of the room, suddenly feeling very self conscious about my PJ shorts and tank top that I had been wearing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-All the charries in my story belong to the fabulous Stepenie Meyer, not me!**

_Authors Note- I'm finally updating! Thank you everyone for reading my story! I'll have to write up a whole bunch of chapters so I can post them whenever. Thank you for being patient, hope this chappie is worth the wait! ___

Claire and I ran into our rooms and grabbed some of the necessities needed for the day and walked back into the living room, only to realize neither one of us knew which door was the one that connected to the bathroom. "Ummm," I mumbled looking to see who was left in the room. Everyone was gone but…Damn! The only person left was Edward, and his golden eyes were fixated on me and my sister.

He chuckled, "Never got the full tour? The Bathroom is the white door. There's four stalls, I think you can figure which was meant for you two." He said in amusement.

Claire laughed and I turned a crimson red. "Thanks" I mumbled then practically ran to the bathroom while his musical chuckle echoed behind.

When we reached the room, just like Edward said, there was four stalls, one had a purple towel hanging over the door, while the next one had a pink. The remaining showers had a blue towel and a green towel hanging over the front.

"Wow…" I muttered under my breath.

"Jeez!" Claire said bedside me, "Rose and Alice are WAY into those colors!"

I laughed, "Yeah, we could mess with them one day and switch the towels with orange and yellow and…brown."

Claire's eyes started to twinkle, "Could we really?"

"No! I was kidding Claire!" I replied then stepped into the warm water of my shower. Soon after I heard Claire do the same.

After we had showered and dressed we met the others in the living quarters, where Claire and I were scrutinized by Rose and Bella.

"Hmm, we have a lot of work to do with your wardrobe Bella!" Alice exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking down at my outfit, this was my favorite look. I had pulled on my boot cut jeans and my blue striped shirt.

"Come on Bella," Rose said as she stepped forward, "You have a gorgeous figure. Flaunt it! Don't you want a boyfriend."

I thought about then shook my head. "Not especially actually."

They both looked at me like I was crazy but Edward jumped in, "Well I think she looks nice."

I smiled at him in appreciation but out of the corner of my eye I saw Rosalie and Alice exchange excited looks and knew both of the actions were the wrong thing to do, now they had come up with conclusions and of course would try to push Edward and I together.

As if on cue Alice announced, "Well time to go! Jazzy and I will take the Porsche, Emmett and Rosalie can take the jeep with Claire, and Edward and Bella can take the Volvo." She must have seen my mouth open to argue because she quickly added, "There is only two seats in the Porsche and the hummer only has four seat, and Emmet is a better driver then Edward the speed demon. You wouldn't want him to get lonely would you Bells?"

I sighed then forced a smile, "Of course not! See you later Claire. Emmet if she has so much as a scratch I will kill you!" I said threateningly then followed Edward who had already started towards the door. I ran to catch up.

"Well, ready to begin your first shopping excursion with Alice and Rosalie?" he asked.

I sighed.

_Authors Note- Next chapter is the shopping spree. ___


End file.
